syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Syphon Filter (video game)
For the series, see Syphon Filter Franchise. August 12, 1999 January 31, 1999 July 9, 1999 PlayStation Network December 4, 2006 (PSP) May 3, 2007 (PS3) September 20, 2007 Android March 25, 2011 |name = Syphon Filter}} For the virus, see Syphon Filter Virus. For the theme song, see Syphon Filter Main Theme. } Syphon Filter is a third-person stealth-action shooter for the PlayStation released in 1999. It is the first game in the Syphon Filter franchise. Plot sypnosis Gabriel Logan and his partner Lian Xing investigate a series of biological outbreaks triggered by international terrorist Erich Rhoemer. When fellow agent Ellis loses contact during a mission in Costa Rica, the top-secret Agency dispatches Gabe and Lian to find him. They discover Ellis is dead, and Rhoemer's suspected drug operation is a cover for the viral operation. Another outbreak in Nepal leads to more questions when an infected person who should have died remained alive. Before the Agency can pursue Rhoemer, he attacks Washington, D.C. with viral bombs. Gabe battles several terrorists, including Mara Aramov, as he follows the trail of bombs across city streets, subways, Washington Park and finally Freedom Memorial where he must incinerate enemy munitions expert Anton Girdeux to stop the final threat. Gabe's investigation takes him to a new lead from PharCom, a multinational pharmaceutical and biotechnology corporation headed by Jonathan Phagan. The Costa Rican plantation was growing PharCom compounds, meaning Phagan and Rhoemer were working together. At the PharCom Exposition Center, Gabe shadows Phagan to a meeting with Aramov and Edward Benton, an apparent Agency mole who assisted Rhoemer during the Washington, D.C. attack. After Gabe eliminates Benton, he saves Phagan from assassination only to have him escape. Mara Aramov, now in custody, had attempted to locate PharCom's virus labs. Gabe must set aside the hunt for Phagan to destroy Rhoemer's base in Kazakhstan. During his assignment, Rhoemer seemingly kills Lian, but Agency Director Thomas Markinson rescues Gabe. Markinson gives Gabe a report on the virus called Syphon Filter, a bioweapon that one can program on a genetic level to target specific groups of people. Gabe and Markinson infiltrate Rhoemer's stronghold in Ukraine to inject test subjects with a vaccine and locate Phagan, who is now Rhoemer's prisoner. In the catacombs, Phagan tells Gabe that Lian is alive, and they reunite. Lian has become infected with Syphon Filter, and she says there is no universal cure. Aramov arrives to shoot Phagan, but she convinces Gabe and Lian that she came to help. The three travel to PharCom's warehouses in hopes of preventing Rhoemer from launching a missile. Lian reveals that the serum Gabe injected into the test subjects was really a lethal chemical, and Markinson was having them killed. Using the fighting between Rhoemer's terrorists and Phagan's guards to cover his insertion, Gabe descends into a silo and searches for the missile's detonation codes. He finds Markinson and gets him to confess that the Agency has been involved in the plot all along. Rhoemer worked for Markinson, since the latter wanted the virus in the Agency's possession. He never authorized the missile attack, but before he can stop it, Rhoemer kills Markinson with a headshot. Gabe must reach the missile's control center in time and destroy it. Enraged, Rhoemer engages Gabe in a final fight, but is killed with a gas grenade. Their mission completed, Gabe and Lian call in the U.S. Army Chemical and Biological Defense Command (CBDC) to secure the area. They do not know how far Markinson was cooperating with Rhoemer and Phagan, but Gabe believes they may never know. In a post-credits scene, Aramov approaches a mysterious man inside the Agency headquarters and whispers something in his ear. He congratulates her while the camera pulls back to show PharCom boxes in the office. Main Characters Protagonists Antagonists Missions # Georgia Street # Destroyed Subway # Main Subway Line # Washington Park # Freedom Memorial # Expo Center Reception # Expo Center Dinorama # Rhoemer's Base # Base Bunker # Base Tower # Base Escape # Rhoemer's Stronghold # Stronghold Lower Level # Stronghold Catacombs # Pharcom Warehouses # Pharcom Elite Guards # Warehouse 76 # Silo Access Tunnels # Tunnel Blackout # Missile Silo Versions Demo Some changes are seen in the demo, such as a different outfit and weapon for Pavel Kravitch. PlayStation The PlayStation version was released in 1999. Android In March 25, 2011, an Android port was released. However, this android version is only compatible with PlayStation® Certified devices (currently the Xperia Play)https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.sony.playstation.NCEA01910_0 Development Interview: Behind the Classics Cast Provided is a comphrensive list of all the voice talents used in this game.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0255628/ Voice Talents * John Chacon: Gabriel Logan * Ava Fang: Lian Xing * Eric R. Hilding: Thomas Markinson * Anna Murivitskaya: Mara Aramov * Art Freedman: Jonathan Phagan * Doug Boyd: Erich Rhoemer * Frederick L. Gillette: Edward Benton * Jason Cusson: Anton Girdeux * Additional Voices: Bob Sáenz, Rahman Shamilov, Joel F. Martinez, Gary Barth, Buzz Burrowes Reception The game was a bestseller in the UK.UK Playstation sales chart, September 1999, published in Official UK PlayStation Magazine issue 50 IGN ranked the game #19 on their list of the "Top 25 Games of All Time" for the first PlayStation console.http://psx.ign.com/articles/080/080401p1.html *''Electronic Gaming Monthly'': 7.62 out of 10 *''Famitsu'': 31 out of 40''プレイステーション - サイフォン・フィルター''. Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.21. 30 June 2006. *GameSpot: 9.0 *IGN: 9.5 *''Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine'': 4 out of 5 Trivia *The FMV cutscenes prior to a mission start feature the music for the following mission. Such as examples include: **While Benton is explaining the mission to Gabe and Lian before Georgia Street **As Gabe is running through DC before Washington Park. **During the meeting between Markinson, Lian and Gabe prior to Expo Center Reception **While Markinson is debriefing Gabe leading into Rhoemer's Base **While Markinson is showing Gabe information on Syphon Filter, before the mission Rhoemer's Stronghold. **As Gabe and Lian are being debriefed by Mara before Pharcom Warehouses. **Is the only original trilogy game without 2 Players mode * The font used for the logo and the back cover description is a slightly modified version of industria font. * This is the only game: ** with a training video. ** without Teresa Lipan. ** without Lawrence Mujari. * Syphon Filter is the only game of the PlayStation 1 trilogy with a flashlight instead of the night vision googles seen in Syphon Filter 2 and 3. Goofs Factual errors * Mara Aramov is Russian, but her last name should actually be "Aramova," because Russian surnames have both masculine and feminine forms. * The K3G4's description repeats the media myth of the "teflon-coated bullet:" while heavy AP rounds do have Teflon coatings to reduce barrel wear, the coating is mostly removed through contact with the weapon's rifling and has no effect whatsoever on its stopping power. Furthermore, despite its armour-piercing performance in-game, it does not stop users from recovering completely intact armour pickups. * The 12 gauge shotgun can, somehow, bizarrely be operated while hanging, in a one handed fashion. Despite this, Gabe is somehow able to magically fire the gun as per normal, bypassing the need to pump the weapon following each shot discharge. * The sniper rifle features a fairly unrealistic sophisticated scope that highlights everything from distance to target appendage, something a small scope mounted on the weapon is unlikely to truly possess. Its world model also has no stock. * The NV sniper is claimed to have a "SVDN2" night vision scope. There is, in truth, no such thing: this name is in actual fact applied to rifles which are modified to use the NSPUM (1PN58) night vision scope. The model is shown with a standard PSO-1 scope, and also lacks the suppressor it is claimed to have in the description. * The game appears incredibly confused about what the fragmentation grenade is: ammonium perchlorate is an oxidiser normally used in rocket fuel, and the only type of grenades that use it are flashbangs, where it is used to generate a rapid reaction from aluminium or magnesium. The use of this particular chemical is perhaps a result of an individual (or possibly, individuals) on the dev team recalling the PEPCON disaster of 1988. * The G18's game description bizarrely declares that firing at 1,200 RPM somehow translates to "the most lethal machine pistol" ever made. Because, in the series, this category includes full-size SMGs, this is severely erroneous: the first magazine-fed Thompson Submachine Gun prototype, "Annihilator I," fired more powerful .45 ACP rounds at 1,500 RPM, and this is not even entering the debate of whether or not lethality is best determined by firing rate alone. * The weapon referred to as the "M79" is in actual fact a Tru Flite 37mm Super Long Range Gas Gun incorrectly shown as able to launch high-explosive grenades. Plot holes *Mara somehow survives being shot in the head. Retroactive continuities * The instruction manual firmly establishes Erich Rhoemer was a German, but in Omega Strain's Zeus Files, they insist he was from Chechnya. * Jonathan Phagan is shot in the head, apparently fatally, when escaping from Rhoemer's catacombs, with the game heavily implying if not outright confirming he was killed. It is revealed in the second game that he was merely rendered unconscious and in a coma due to being brain-dead, and his clinical death truly occurs during the escape from MacKenzie Air Force Base. Revealing mistakes * During "Base Escape", if Gabe shoots one of the fuel tanks, Lian will call him, saying "Gabe, check your fire", and warn him about potentially setting one of the tanks off, even though Rhoemer caught (and seemingly killed) her in the previous mission. Miscellaneous mistakes * Inventory images of the G-18 inexplicably show the weapon with its slide locked back, indicating that it is empty. * Mara's hair is red in this game and blonde in the rest of the series. * The first three games take place directly one after the other yet the manuals indicate that the characters somehow aged 2 or 3 years. SF2's beginning is literally the same ending scene of SF1 and SF2's events happen in less than a week. Similarly, in SF3 a certain amount of time has implied to have passed from SF2 (but only months not years). External Links * Video Walkthrough by Kawaii Games (HD) * Syphon Filter 1 full dialogue collection Gallery Reference Disambiguation Category:Games Category:Syphon Filter